dromariafandomcom-20200214-history
Temai
Temai Country: Don Shou Population: 6,000 Primary Races: Temai is primarily populated by humans and goblins. A few other races have decent sized communities here as well. Ruling Body: A human mayor by the name of Vernon Hallet runs the town. He is considered a fair man who has everyone’s best interests at heart. He is forced to work with the two major fishing guilds in town to properly keep the economy in check. Description: Everything in Temai revolves around the fishing industry. There is very little that doesn’t have to do with fish or that isn’t passed through the fishing guilds. Parts of the city are split up into districts, and almost everything centers around The Docks. Ships are often known to dock here for long periods of time, trading and gathering supplies. The city has started to see a lot of recent growth. Notable Inns The Dancing Rakshasa - Sign out front shows a Rakshasa dancing on puppet strings. Run by a gnome female name Griselda Whensbottom, it is a fairly standard Dancing Rakshasa. The largest difference is the large stage in the corner where there is almost always a performance going on. The Forge - The sign shows a hammer striking an anvil. The Forge is run by a younger ember by the name of Crum. Building from the remnants of an old blacksmith shop, it is a unique establishment. There is a functioning forge out back and a small shop where Crum sells his wares. There are only three rooms available for rent, but there is a large common room where drinks can be had. Grabels - The sign out front shows the silhouette of a man fishing on a boat. Located directly next to The Docks, Grabels is run by a husband and wife team. There is a large bar that is where you will find most of the locals. Behind the main section of the inn are three additional buildings with rooms available. The prices are incredibly affordable, allowing people to stay for weeks or months at a time. Some of the less fortunate locals stay here. Notable Locations The Docks - Split up into various districts, The Docks in Temai are a sprawling place, where there are always people to be found. The economy of the entire city revolves around the docks and the townsfolk know it. They keep The Docks extremely clean in an effort to maintain trade and the health of their business. The fishing guilds do everything in their power to maintain their territory as much as possible. The Wreckage - Located a small ways from shore are a large section of broken ships. The massive amount of wreckage is the results of a large battle during The Demon War. There have been a few attempts to clean up the area but after a few deaths doing so no one has tried since. The villagers have started referring to it as “The Wreckage” as if it is now a permanent part of the landscape. Church of Narwel - Similar to many fishing villages, The Church of Narwel has a strong presence in Temai. While the main building isn’t very big it allows for worshipers to visit day or night. Many sailors pay their respects before setting out. A small group of inquisitors lives in a structure out back, but they stay fairly secretive. Church of Lothar - The largest church dedicated to the worship of Lothar, this particular location is the current seat of power for the church as a whole. Standing at four stories it is by far the largest building in town, extravagance barely describes it. After the church in Blarek fell during The Demon War this became the most important church in the hierarchy. The Red Roost - A small distance from town, there is a large stone structure designed for dragons to reside in while in town. It was originally made for storage, but was later re-purposed to allow for more visiting dragons. The town has a good relationship with Emperor’s Peak.